disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey Mouse Clubhouse
Not to be confused with The Mickey Mouse Club. ' ' Mickey Mouse Clubhouse is a CGI Animated Interactive children's television series, that premiered in prime time on Disney Channel on May 5, 2006. The program was originally part of the Playhouse Disney daily block intended for preschoolers. On February 14, 2011, it was moved to the Disney Junior block, serving as Playhouse Disney's replacement. It is the only Mickey Mouse program to be aimed at preschoolers. Production of the show was put on a four-month suspension in the spring of 2009, due to the death of voice artist Wayne Allwine, the longtime voice of Mickey Mouse. Production has resumed now that Bret Iwan has been cast as Mickey's voice, the latest in a series of performers who have voiced Mickey since 1928 (Mickey's original voice on film and later on television in most of his appearances from 1928 to 1961 was the character's creator, Walt Disney). Iwan's first performance for the show aired with the episode Mickey and Donald Have a Farm November 5, 2012. On June 23, 2013, Bill Farmer, the voice actor for Goofy, confirmed on his official Twitter account that Mickey Mouse Clubhouse would cease production after 6 years of episodes. However, reruns will still continue on the Disney Junior 24/7 service. Premise Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, and Pluto star in the series, which focuses on interacting with the viewer to stimulate problem solving. Pete, Clarabelle Cow, Ludwig Von Drake, Chip 'n' Dale, Willie the Giant, Butch, Figaro, Humphrey the Bear, Salty the Seal and Mortimer Mouse have made guest appearances. Disney says that each episode has the characters help children "solve a specific age-appropriate problem utilizing basic skills, such as identifying shapes and counting through ten." The series uses "Disney Junior's 'whole child' curriculum of cognitive, social and creative learning opportunities." Once the problem of the episode has been explained, Mickey invites viewers to join him at the Mousekadoer, a giant Mickey-head-shaped computer whose main function is to distribute the day's Mousekatools, a collection (usually 3,4, or possibly 5) of objects needed to solve the day's problem, to Mickey. Once the tools have been shown to Mickey on the Mousekadoer screen, they are quickly downloaded to Toodles, a small, Mickey-head-shaped flying extension of the Mousekadoer. By calling, "Oh Toodles!" Mickey summons him to pop up from where he is hiding and fly up to the screen so the viewer can pick which tool Mickey needs for the current situation. One of the tools is a "Mystery Mouskatool", which is a surprise tool represented by a question mark. The Walt Disney Television Animation-produced program was initially announced on March 1, 2005 by Gary Marsh, Executive Vice President, Original Programming and Production, Disney. Mickey and friends previously appeared on television in Mickey Mouse Works (1999–2000) and Disney's House of Mouse (2001–03). The show features two original songs performed by They Might Be Giants, including the opening theme song, in which a variant of a Mickey Mouse Club chant ("Meeska Mooska Mickey Mouse!") is used to summon the Clubhouse. They Might Be Giants also perform the song used at the end of the show, "Hot Dog!", which echoes Mickey's first spoken words in the 1929 short The Karnival Kid. That is the first time the major Disney characters have appeared on television in computer-animated form (except for Donald, who appeared in CG in the Mickey Mouse Works short "Computer.don"). The characters debuted in CG form in 2003 at the Magic Kingdom theme park attraction Mickey's PhilharMagic, then in the 2004 home video Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas. However, in this latest incarnation, Mickey's and Minnie's 3D renderings are truer to their original hand-drawn likenesses, in that their ears remain distinct perfect circles regardless of which way their heads are turned. Along with improved animation for the second season, the series is now available in HD on Disney Channel HD. Cast *Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse (2006–2009) *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse (2009–Present) *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck and Chip *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto *Jim Cummings as Pete *April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow *Rob Paulsen as Toodles (when he has a face) *Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake and Dale *Will Ryan as Willie the Giant Minnie's Bow Toons Minnie's Bow-Toons is a short-episode continuing series spun off from the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, which premiered in the fall of 2011 on the Disney Channel. It usually airs in the daytime Disney Junior programming bloc for younger audiences. It is based on the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse episode Minnie's Bowtique and depicts Minnie Mouse's continuing adventures in business as proprietor of her own store which makes and sells bows for apparel and interior decoration. She interacts with many of the characters seen in the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse series. Minnie's Bow Toons first aired on the 14th of November, 2011 in the United States, and the 18th of November 2011 in the UK. Trivia *For the first season, at the end of every episode, Mickey's catchphrase "See ya real soon!" was said. For the second season onward, Mickey left the show with "Thanks for stopping by." while "See ya real soon!" is now used only for special events. Category:Television series by Disney Category:2000s American animated television series Category:Disney Junior shows Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Playhouse Disney shows Category:Animated television series